The Administrative Core will be responsible for facilitating collaborative communication between Projects, Cores, Steering Committee, and Sponsor/NINDS staff. Coordination between projects will be greatly assisted by the Bioinformatics subdivision. The head of the Bioinformatics core will report directly to the PI of the Administrative Core. This subdivision will maintain an organizational website within the CCRI showing links to all projects with postings of all aims and progress toward their attainment, including expected dates of completion. Coordination between projects will also be maintained through quarterly face-to-face meetings between Project and Core investigators. Paul Janssen is an investigator at the Ohio State University and will be collaborating with the project. The Administrative Core will also be composed of Assistant Project Manager (Mr. Shilling), a Business Officer (Ms. Schloss), Bioinformatics Director (Mr. Yetter), and a Steering Committee composed of all Pis and Co-Pis. Mr. Shilling and Ms. Schloss will oversee all fiscal aspects, and Mr. Yetter will support the webrelated network of computer links to all activities within the Center. The already established Bioinformatics Network provides an integrated network of communication that links together the Cores with each other and with the two projects in this grant. Bioinformatics also ensures that all personnel have access to the data in interpretable forms such as databases and spreadsheets. The data is stored in a centralized internal network drive within CCRI with access to all program personnel.